


dynasty - kevin day

by elleswxrner



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Angst, F/F, F/M, M/M, mention of drugs and alcohol, mentions of abuse, normal aftg language, normal aftg violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:41:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25627660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elleswxrner/pseuds/elleswxrner
Summary: the jock and the artist in the middle of the storm that are the Palmetto Foxesstart: 31 / 07 / 2020end:
Relationships: Aaron Minyard & Original Female Character(s), Andrew Minyard & Original Character(s), Kevin Day/Original Character(s), Kevin Day/Original Female Character, Neil Josten & Andrew Minyard, Neil Josten/Andrew Minyard
Kudos: 12





	1. ···

**ANDREA "ANDY" MINYARD**

[ the artist ] | " _I got lucky. My brothers didn't. They have always looked out for themsleves, it's about time someone looks after them._ "

**KEVIN "KEV" DAY**

[ the athlete ] | " _Exy is the only thing that has ever worked out for me. If I can't play then I'm worth nothing_. "

PART ONE - EXHALE

PART TWO - ALMOST LOVE

PART THREE - ON MY BED

**· disclaim |** idon't own All for the Game, its totally propriety of the Nora Sakavic, i only own Andrea's character and storyline, please do not copy it.

leave a kuddo and a little comment on the series💚


	2. book one - exhale

“ I put too much weight on words and glances  
I, I put too much weight on situations  
I, I put too much on myself  
Thinking I don't deserve what I've earned, but yeah ”

– _exhale, sabrina carpenter_


	3. chapter one - welcome comitee

Spending Friday's waiting for a newbie wasn't how Andrea had planned to start the weekend, but she hadn't had much of a choice. A week ago Nicky had called her, being his excited self, to break the news of the latest addition to the Foxes. One phone call and a couple of hours on a plane later the blonde girl was back in South Carolina, ready to seize up the new kid.

"I have a good feeling about him."

"You have a good feeling about everyone, Nicky."

"I have to. None of you are happy to be here. This isn't a very nice welcome party." The oldest Fox replies as he turns to at his cousin.

Andrea rolls her eyes before jumping off the top of Andrew's car. The youngest triplet wasn't sure about the new addition to the team. She had never been keen on strangers, even less when they interfered with her family. But her opinion didn't hold any weight on the process. She wasn't even on the team. She was an honorary Fox but that didn't mean she was any less needed.

"If what you wanted was a happy welcome committee, I am sorry to tell you you're in for a big disappointment. You should look for better friends and family for that."

"Just behave, please. And get them to behave too? Play nice for one day?"

"Aaron will. I can't promise Andrew." As if in command, Andrew shot them a big smile. His sister grinned in return. That smile always promised trouble. "Day is a lost cause; he doesn't know what nice means."

"You're not a joy to be around either, Minyard."

"Maybe, but at least I'm pretty." Andrea says, walking pass the star player of the team.

If Kevin was going to talk back to her, he didn't get the chance. Nicky cut all conversations when his eyes spotted the short boy. Neil Josten was a few inches taller than her and her brothers with brown eyes and curly dark hair. His eyes travelled from Day to the triplets and finally to Nicky –who was eager to greet him.

"Hey. Welcome to South Carolina. Flight go okay?"

"It was fine." Neil answers voice flat and lacking of character.

"I'm Nicky. Andrew, Aaron and Andrea's cousin, backliner, extraordinaire."

"By blood?"

Nicky laughs, explaining his Latino heritage. It was a common response from newly introduced people. They didn't look related, and most of the time it didn't feel like it either. Nick was tall, with dark tanned skin and brown hair and eyes. Andrea –just like her brothers– was short, with fair skin, blonde hair. The only indication that her and the boys were fraternal triplets was their eyes. Both Aaron and Andrew had hazel eyes however Andrea's were blue. She took them after their father, or so their biological mother had told her once.

"You already met them all but Andrea, right? She's not on the team but she's always with us. She usually doesn't look this mean, don't let her intimidate you."

"Nicky."

"Coach was supposed to be here to let you in," Nicky ignored her warning. "But he had to head up to the stadium real quick. The ERC called him, probably with more BS about how we haven't publicized out sub yet. In the meantime you're stuck with us, but we have the Coach's keys. Suitcases in the trunk?"

"It's just this."

"Alicia would have a heart attack if she saw that. She'd offer to buy you a store worth of clothes." Andrea chuckles.

"Her adoptive mother." Nicky explained shortly. "Andy and I are quite materialistic."

"Materialistic is just a start." Aaron said, earning a soft push from his sister.

The Foxes pushes Neil into the building, messily showing him around. Nicky and Josten were first. Andrew and Day followed them closely; the former wouldn't let Neil out of his sights until they visited Columbia. Just like her, Andrew needed to know he wouldn't be a threat to any of them. Aaron hooked his arm around his sister's shoulders, pushing her forward.

"This is where Coach lives. He makes all the money so he gets to live in a nice place like this while we poor people couch surf."

"You have a nice car for someone who thinks he's poor."

"That's why we're poor." Nicky says and before Andrea could speak he raises his hand. "We're not taking loans from you, Andy. She got lucky and was adopted by a rich family. House in LA, summer houses in Europe and a closet bigger than our dorm. She's living my dream life. You can hate her for that, I do."

"You can hate her for being a brat too."

"Fuck you, Day."

"Ignore them." Nicky cuts them off. "One day they'll put this rivalry shit aside and use that fire to have great angry sex. Then they'll see, it's love I'm telling you. We have a bet, you want in?"

"Fuck you, Nicky." Kevin and her snap at the same time, earning a shit eating grin from the backliner.

"Aaron's mother bought it for us with her life insurance money." Andrew explained darkly, moving the conversation back to the car. Andrea felt Aaron tense at his words. Aaron was the only triplet that had lived with their mother and the only one that felt something other than hate and disgust for the woman. He was the only one that cared enough to feel some kind of way about her death. "It's no surprised she had to die to be worth anything."

"Andrew."

"Easy." Nicky and she said at the same time, not bothered by the words but not wanting to get the two boys into some nasty issues in front of the outsider.

"Easy, easy. Why bother? It's a cruel world, right Neil? You wouldn't be here if it wasn't."

"It's not the world that's cruel," Neil said. "It's the people in it."

"Oh, so true." Andrew says.

A couple of seconds inside the elevator lead them to Wymack's apartment. As always, it took Aaron some trying before finding the right key and unlocking the door. Most of the Foxes didn't have keys, but some of them –the ones that usually crashed– had one in case of emergency.

"Here you go, Neil." Nicky says, pushing him inside the apartment. "Home sweet home, if anything involving Coach can be called sweet."

"Abby can." Andrea sneaked, making his cousin chuckle.

Nobody missed the hesitance in Neil's stance when he finally stepped inside. The place was as it usually presented itself. Messy and unclean. With paperwork for the Foxes and Exy tactics all over the place and dirty coffee mugs. A messy house mess was something Andrea was highly unused to, but she liked. It reminded her of the boys. Of their lives.

"What was that all about?" Nicky asked earning her attention. He had spoken in German, a language they all were fluent on. Nicky had lived in Germany for years and the boys had picked it up on high school. Andrea knew German since she was a little girl. Alicia –her adoptive mother– was German and Danish and she had made sure Andrea knew both alongside other European languages.

"Maybe he was savoring the moment."

"No," Nicky rejected Aaron's hypothesis. "That was pure fight of flight. What the hell did you say to him, Andrew? Andrea?"

"He's staring."

Nicky turned to him with a bright smile, pretending nothing happened. While he took Neil up on a tour Andrea let go of Aaron to stand closer to her other brother. Andrew had his eyes on him, trailing his figure and sizing him up. Andrea wanted to kick herself; if Andrew had spoken to her she had missed it. She stepped closer to him but leaving some inches between them. Andrea knew how much Andrew appreciated his space, even if he had allowed her to stand closer than any some years ago.

"You got a feeling?"

"I'll tell you after Columbia."

"You think he's material?" She asks, lowering her voice when Aaron walked by them. "He's a runaway."

"I know. Columbia, you're coming." It was meant to be a question, but they both knew it was a statement. Wherever the two boys went, the girl followed. They had decided that a long time ago. Nights out were to be spent together, especially when alcohol and drugs were involved.

"Someone has to make sure you all don't end up in jail."

"Didn't you spend a night in jail a couple of years ago?" Andrew smirks when his sister flicks him off without a word, heading for the Coach's office with the others. She had spent a night detained after an incident in Paris right before graduating high school. It had cost her the monthly allowance she got and her car, but she had eventually gotten them back.

The boys were in the office, talking about Neil's awaited arrival and Kevin's obsession with him and Exy. Day had been the only one wanting him on the team, and Andrea had heard about it from three different perspectives.

Nicky was fine with it, excited to get new blood. Aaron as mildly annoyed. He wasn't a fan of the implications of new people on the team, especially when they were already being fucked by the Raven's fans since Kevin transferred. And Andrew, well Andrew didn't speak much. He had told her and Renee that he'd look him up and then decided if he was his or not. That was as much as Andrew let himself care.

"Where's Andrew?" Nicky asked but the girl didn't have to answer it as Andrew's voice cut her off.

"Success." The manic triplet had a smile on his face and a bottle of whiskey on his hand. Kevin was behind him and adverted his green eyes when Andrea landed her blue ones on his. She hated alcohol and hated when Andrew day drank.

"Andrew."

"Andrea." He replied, holder her gaze as he took a swing of the burning liquor.

"Ready, Neil?" Nicky asked. "We should probably beat it before Coach shows up."

"Why?" he asked, pointing at the alcohol on Andrew's hand. "Is this a robbery on progress?"

"As if he had anything of actual value." Andrea says and Aaron shushes her, making her arch an eyebrow at him.

"Maybe it is. Will you yell Coach on us? So much for being a team player. I guess you really are Fox."

"No, but I would ask him why you're not medicated."

Nobody moved for a second. Only Andrea took one step towards him, the amused smile she had from Andrew's previous taunt now long gone. She didn't make it close to him as a hand got a hold around her wrist and tug her backwards.

"Let go of me, Kevin."

"You can't hurt him. I need him."

"He should mind his words then." Andrea snapped. "Let go."

"Let go of her." Andrew echoed and in command, the tallest player did.

Andrea heard her cousin talk in German but she didn't listen. She had turn over, her eyes jumping up to look into Kevin's. The Hœgh-Minyard girl wasn't as protective of her touch as Andrew was, but she wasn't a free with it as Nicky. The three siblings had had their fair share of touch-induced abuse and didn't feel comfortable with it, only a few were allowed to get physical with her and on certain areas. Kevin Day was not one of the chosen few by Andrea.

"Grab me again and you'll regret it."

The rattle at the door cut everyone's conversation. Andrea ran a hand over her hair and turned around to see Andrew's smile back again. Kevin had moved skillfully, hiding the whiskey bottle between their bodies.

"Hi Coach." Andrew called.

"Do you have any idea how much I hate coming home and finding you in my apartment?" The Coach said openly and to no one in particular. They knew it; they all knew it all too well.

Andrew, Aaron and Kevin move to the hallway with the bottle still hidden. Nicky looks at her but Andrea shakes her head, sending Neil one last look before following the boys.

"I didn't break anything this time."

"I'll believe that after I've checked everything I own. What are you doing here?" Coach asked once she stepped into his sight. "Abby didn't count you for dinner."

"I landed early morning. These idiots called me. Am I invited?"

"Abby will love to see you. Nice to have you back, kiddo."

"Thanks Coach."

Andrea jumps on the kitchen counter, watching as Wymack and the boys bickered forth and back. She had been in Denmark only for a week, but she had missed them. The comebacks, the insults, the fake hurt and the loud mess. Before meeting them, before knowing she had brothers, Andrea had been an only child. Oh, how much she had hated the loneliness.

Aaron walks to her, moving his head to the left shortly to door. She takes his offering hand and jumps to the floor, walking to the open door. Behind her Nicky and Andrew waited for Neil to be done. When the elevator car arrived she stepped inside first. Aaron followed her, standing between her and Kevin.

The ride was silent and tense and it got worse when Andrew stepped towards Neil. Nicky shot her a warning look but she dismissed. Andrew couldn't do anything to him until June. Aaron had told her Abby threatened to punish them without Exy for the summer if they pulled on Neil what they did on Matt. And if those stadium privileges disappeared, Day would have a breakdown. Andrew would behave just to spare the super star of that dramatic end.

Without sparing one glance they got out and to the car. Nicky would drive and Day had given up his permanent gunshot to Neil for the day, which left the triplets and him on the back. Aaron took a seat and spread his legs so Andrea could sit on the spare seat. Kevin was to sit between the boys. It wouldn't be a pleasant journey to the stadium.


	4. chapter two - dinner dates

Andrea had never been too fond of sports. She picked up boxing at thirteen as a way to let anger and steam out and to protect herself, but she wasn't interested in much other than that. She liked to paint. She enjoyed arts and galleries and spending the spring break mornings at her mother's countryside house in Scotland. She had enrolled in Palmetto State University to study arts and art history. She didn't have to, she was filthy rich and the only heir to her mother's old money but she enjoyed it. Plus, it never hurt to have an education.

That's why she had a million better ideas for the stadium other than the giant orange fox paw that adorned every single gate of the obnoxious stadium. It had grown on her –the overused orange pattern­– but she would always think it was hideous. And by the way Neil looked at it; they were on the same page about it.

"All the orange grows on you. Unless you're Andy, then you'll hate it forever and ever."

"That's why I'm the only person with taste around here." Andrea defends herself, jumping off the car eagerly.

They walked towards gate 1 and waited for the code. It changed every couple of months and only athletes and the cheerleaders knew them, but Andrea was the exception to many rules when it came to the Palmetto Foxes.

When she tuned in the conversation she couldn't help but let out an amused chuckle. Nicky was already trying to place Neil on the "doable" or "too straight to exist" list he had.

"Come on, cute face like yours has to have a girlfriend. Am I right, Andy? He's cute, isn't he?"

"Too short for my liking." Andrea answered uninterested and saw Nicky roll his eyes. Neil was a few inches taller than her, maybe three or four, but he was still short for what she usually let her interest fall upon.

"Unless you swing my way, of course, in which case please tell me now and save me the trouble of having to figure it out."

"What's it matter?"

"I'm curious."

"He means nosey." Aaron corrected Nicky.

"I don't swing either way," Neil finally said. "Let's go in."

"Bullshit. We have all here, don't worry about that. They are straight." Nicky said pointing at Aaron, Andrew and Kevin uninterested. Andrea though that Nicky was two thirds right, but she wasn't going to correct him. "Andy's bisexual and I'm gay."

"I don't swing." Neil repeated sharply. "Are we going in or not?"

"Go." Kevin said, leaning in the tap the code and open the door.

He and Neil stepped in and Aaron and Nicky followed. Andrew turned to look at his sister when she didn't make an attempt to walk.

"I have to make a call. I'll wait for you guys here." She explains and Andrew nods shortly before walking inside the stadium.

Andrea reaches for the expensive phone on the back pocket of her jeans and her cigarette's pack before leaning against the wall. It had been a couple of hours since she had landed and she had promised Alicia that she'd call her after undoing her suitcases, but with the boys and Neil she had forgotten.

It took some rings for her to pick up and she uses them to light up the cigarette between her pink lips. Andrea hadn't calculated how late it would be in Denmark but she also knew her adoptive mother well enough to know she wouldn't be sleeping. Alicia had never been much of a work addict but when her husband abandoned her –young and with a six years old child– the only thing she had mind for was work. An habit that stuck for better or worse.

"I trust I didn't wake you up?" Andrea asked in perfect Danish.

"No, I was with Alex in a meeting. How was the flight?"

"It was great, first class usually is. I'm sorry I had I leave a week early." She apologizes, picking at her freshly done nails. "It's just that-"

"Your brothers needed you there." Alicia completes easily. "It's fine. I understand. How are they?"

"They're good."

"Have you asked them?"

"Yes," Lies. Alicia had asked her if the boys would like to spend Christmas with them in Copenhagen. Her family's manor could house them and the entirety of the Foxes without problem. While Andrea appreciated the gesture and the effort she made to welcome the other two missing twins, she knew better than to let that happen. At least for now. "Andrew doesn't like heights or planes and Erik is coming so Nicky won't go, Aaron made plans too. Maybe next time."

"Alright. I have to keep working, but if you need anything else call me. I love you, Andy."

"I love you too." she said before the line went dead.

By the time the missing blonde walked into the court Andrew was laying on a bench, playing catch with his characteristic lack of enthusiasm while he waited for them. Andrea kicks the bench and Andrew drops his legs, letting her sit next to him.

The blonde girl would never understand his disgust yet attraction to Exy. She knew he liked the sport. He had talent, Kevin had said so the first time he saw him and Andrea had seen him block impossible shots. But Andrew didn't care. He never cared about much other than her, Aaron and Nicky, with the exception of now Kevin, Renee and Betsy. And much of that was questionable. Her mother would say that Andrew was full of potential –which was true– but lacked reason and purpose.

"Is he good?"

"Kevin will cry himself to sleep this season if he doesn't die of alcohol poisoning first."

"Make sure to get the crying on camera for me." Andrea said and Andrew gives her the ghost of a smirk. "It's early for whiskey, Andrew."

"Don't start on me."

"Don't open another bottle."

"Don't push it." Andrew snaps at her, getting up the bench to get the boy's attention.

Andrea stays on the bench, watching as Nicky scolds Andrew but gets ignored too. Aaron walks pass her and into the locker room, followed by their cousin. Her eyes travel to the tallest boy and Neil. Kevin towers over Josten, his hand tangled on the racquets net. Kevin was toying him to give him all he had, just like he had done with Andrew and Aaron. And as a good rich boy he was, whatever Kevin Day wanted he got it.

The ride back to Abby's was, as the previous one, the closest Andrea had been to hell. Whatever Neil, Andrew and Kevin had talked about, whatever Andrew had taunt Neil with, the new boy had become more alert than what he already was. Andrea could see it on his body language. He was tense, his jaw clenched and his eyes frantic yet calm. He was someone looking for an out, without wanting to alarm them of it.

Nicky parks the car near Abby's house, her and Wymack's car taking most of the street. As usual, the door's open and Abby's cooking smelled all the way down the tiny street. Andrea had missed Abby's cooking. She loved the high quality catering Alicia had hired whenever she was around LA but being old money meant she didn't know how to make a homemade meal. She never had to learn. Abby always invited her to lunch or dinner with the boys.

"Hemmick, get over here and be useful for once in your mangy life. Table needs setting."

"Aww, Coach." Nicky complained as Abby turned. "Why do you always have to pick on me? You already started it. Can't you finish?"

"Shut your face and get to work."

"Can't you two behave when we have guests?" Finishing her cooking and coming to give Andrea a hug before turning to Neil.

"I don't see any guests. Neil's a Fox. He's not going to gate any special treatment just because it's his first day. Don't want him to think the team is anything but dysfunctional or June will be a rude wake-up call." Wyman says, turning to look at Neil straight in the eye. "And Andrea is a pain in the ass. Player or not."

"Believe it or not that's the sweetest thing he's ever said to me." Andrea tells Abby who just rolls her eyes.

"Then I must've said it wrong."

"David? Shut up and makes sure the vegetables aren't boiling over. Kevin, check the bread. It's on the oven. Nicky, table. Aaron, help him. Andrea, close the fridge and leave the strawberries alone, that's for later. Andrew Joseph Minyard that better not be what I think it is." She scolds him, trying to take the bottle from him without any success.

Abby sends Nicky and Andrea a murderous. Andrea points at Kevin who sends her a dirty look. The boy was the one who was there when he grabbed the bottle. He was smart enough to know he wouldn't come out alive if he tried to grab the alcohol from him. Not that Kevin could say anything on that subject.

"What was I supposed to do? Take it from him? No way in hell." Nicky defends himself.

"You'd be Neil, then. I'm Abby. I'm the nurse for the team and temporary landlord to this lot. They're not harassing you too much, are they?

"No worries." Andrew calls from somewhere on the house. "He'll actually take work to break, I think. Give me until August. Mid-June if Andrea hates him enough. She's got a mean hook."

"When you meet Seth, he can tell you all about it." Andrea winks at Neil, grabbing another strawberry and picking a seat on the table.

"Oh, I remember that. Seth called her a "bratty cheap whore". Andrew was ready to kill him but she kicked him on the nuts and then hit him right on the jaw. It was badass." Nicky says turning out the conversation he was having with Andrew and Abby.

"He deserved it." Andrea excuses herself, earning a nod from everyone, including Kevin.

Soon after that Abby called everyone to the table. Abby took the seat on her right as Nicky took the one on her left, both already asking her about her week on Denmark. Dinner was over before they released. Abby's exquisite lasagna was the best thing any of them had eaten in days, and she had picked the strawberries especially for the Minyard girl.

The conversations moved from Exy to other sports Andrea didn't care enough to keep track of. Her eyes move through the dinner table. Wymack and Kevin were having a discussion about sports and strategies. Nicky was talking with Abby about Erik and their plans for his next visit. Aaron's attention was on his phone, surely texting Katelyn.

Andrea had met her two times. The first time had been unofficial and unknown to Aaron. She had seen how her bother would look at the Vixen squad, especially to the pretty blonde with who he shared science class. Andrea had waited for her once after practice to talk with her about what she planned to do the power she obviously had over Aaron. It was a short talk where Katelyn was both terrified and anxious to make a good impression. The second one had been planned by Aaron, a coffee date where the two girls pretended to meet all over again and held a friendly conversation. They became friendly, but she also made clear that she had enough money and power to make her scholarship disappear if she ever saw Aaron cry because of her.

Andrew had his eyes on Neil while he toyed with his food. His stare had shifted from unbothered to calculating and Andrea knew what it meant. He had found something. Something off, something he had been looking for. Andrew had decided to not pass judgement until Columbia, but the shift on his eyes and Neil's ready-to-run demeanor and short glares at Kevin had already gotten to the Minyard girl.

"Andy." Nicky calls snapping his fingers in front of her, earning a hum from the girl. "As I was saying, Renee told me she had no luck trying to convince you to get a Palmetto Foxes jersey."

"Yeah I love you guys, but I'm not wearing white and orange."

"Not even with your favorite cousins' number?"

"You're our only cousin." Aaron answers so Andy doesn't have to.

"What about Andrew's?"

"Waste of effort."

"Kevin's?"

"I don't want to see her on my jersey." The dark haired player replies before grabbing the strawberries bowl.

"You never know. Maybe what you need is a push and then you'd- Fuck, Andrew that hurt." Nicky whines when Andrew kicks him under the table.

"Don say shit, don't get kicked." The boy simply answers.

"Alright. It's late and you're already getting on my nerves." Wymack says pushing himself off the table. "You all go home and sleep; I need you early in Court. Minyard, you're welcomed to watch practice until the season starts, as always. Neil, help me and Abby clean up. Now, get out."

The Foxes get up, hugging Abby goodbye and thanking her for the dinner. Andrea elbows Nicky on the side the second they walk through the door. Nicky curses at her but it's muffed by Aaron's laugh –which is cut short by Andrew's loud door slam, warning them to get on the car before he left without them. 


	5. chapter three -  help me

The beauty about money is that if you have enough, you get what you want. Andrea had learned about it pretty early in life. Being adopted at the age of two, she hardly remembered the foster home or the cheap formula and dry baby meals. Kevin had called her "spoiled" multiple times, which she knew she had been but she never knew how much until she met Andrew and Aaron.

When she got accepted to Palmetto –with the help of impressive grades and a push from Andrew– Alicia had disinterestedly donated a couple of thousands to the Palmetto University f they allowed the triplets to stay together. One week later the Minyard girl was moving into one of the unused dorms at the Fox Tower.

The room was much like every other, with a living room, a kitchen, one little bathroom and the bedrooms. But she had it to herself. Well, and to the occasional one night visitors and to Allison, Dan and Renee –the later could sometimes be an occasional too.

She had been at the gym all morning, kicking at a sand bag. It wasn't much excitement but it was the best thing until Renee arrived. The short haired blonde was the only one that would willingly start a fight with her and Andrew. And Andrew told her the first time she suggested that he was not going to spare with his sister.

It wasn't until an hour later when she saw that Aaron had texted her. It shouldn't have surprised her. Violence between the Minyard family wasn't exactly hot news to everyone. Especially if Andrew was anywhere close, but somehow it still bothered her that Andrew had pulled a knife at Nicky in practice.

After taking a shower and changing into some nice tight jeans and short top, Andrea grabbed her phone and keys to walk into the boy's room. Aaron had given her a key for emergencies –just like she had done– which easily turned into a key for whenever she felt like walking inside their room.

Nicky and Aaron were out, the blonde boy was probably helping Katelyn with the moving back. Andrea left the phone and keys on the table and helped herself to some soda before sitting on one of the chairs. Her attention stolen by the history book on the table. It couldn't be.

"This isn't your room."

"I have keys. Just like last year and like the next one." She answers without taking her eyes away from the book. "Since when do you do arts history?"

"I had some blanks on the schedule. What is it to you?"

"Because sharing classes with you was the last thing I wanted to do this year." She turns to look at him, cursing herself for it.

Even if she hated him, she couldn't deny that Kevin Day was attractive. And Kevin Day with gray sweats and shirtless was an infuriatingly good view. She wanted to kick him for making her think about that.

"What are you doing here?"

"Have you been crying?" Andrea was surprised of the concerned tone, and so was Kevin. His green eyes softly widening before dropping his stare. He had. They were red and puffed and it wasn't only because of the training and the tiredness.

"No."

"You're a shit liar. What happened?"

"It's not your problem."

"Actually, since Andrew decided to adopt you as his pet project, you've become my problem too."

"I never thought you'd care about me." Kevin chuckles, moving pass her to grab a mug of coffee.

"I don't care about you. I care about how 'Drew is going to react and what he's gonna do about it. What happened to you? Please don't tell me you got emotional watching an Exy game, it's beyond that I can handle."

"You can't tell him."

"So you have been crying."

"Andrea." Kevin days, the authoritative tone he used for Exy tainting her name.

"That voice doesn't work on me; I'm not one of your players or groupies." She says, pushing the book towards him. "He's going to find out, but if it's something he's gonna have to fix, he'll be pain about it. I don't like you, Kevin. But you're still somewhat on the inner circle and we take care of each other."

"I'll be fine."

"No you won't." Andrea says in a soft challenge.

Kevin stares down at her, cup of coffee half raised to his mouth. His green eyes take in the blue on her big eyes. The way her long hair fell to her shoulders and the curve of the annoying smirk that her lips held. He could see how she and the boys were the same, but he also saw that the blonde had and her brothers lacked of

Andrew's door cracks as it opens and Kevin looks away from her, turning to face the empty sink. Andrea looks at her brother on his usual black clothes and messy hair. Once she had given him a brush for his birthday as a joke. He had pointed it at her before throwing it out the window.

"Morning, 'Drew. We need to talk."

"Why are you naked?" Andre asks, ignoring his sister to stare at Kevin.

"I'm wearing pants, and I'm leaving." The taller boy says, moving to grab the book before disappearing back into his room.

"Stop staring."

"I didn't do anything." Andrea says rolling her eyes. She watches Andrew open the fridge to get milk and the cereals. The twins stare at each other for s short time before he decides to speak.

"Good. Why are you here? I thought you'd be waiting for Renee."

"She told me she'd get a ride with Dan."

"She doesn't like your driving."

"My driving is fine." Andy defenses herself. Her driving was _fine_ , she only had some speeding tickets every few months. "Aaron texted me. You pointed a knife at Nicky yesterday."

"Yes." Andrew admits not looking over his breakfast. "Are you going to lecture me?"

"No. You know I don't like that kind of unfunny jokes. I talked with Aaron and Nicky." Andrew nods in acknowledgement. "But I will ask, once again, to refrain from wearing knifes in Court. And before you ignore me, dear brother, I don't want you getting pushed around and having a knife inside your arm –again."

"That happened once." He argues. Two years ago the Foxes had a fight; a stricker hit Aaron too hard and sent him to the ground breathing hard. Andrew reacted but, for the first time since Andrea had known him, he was too slow and other played pushed him against the wall. Matt and Dan broke the fight but Andrew had pierced himself with the knife hidden up his sleeve. Andrea cleaned the cut and took care of it while Aaron got checked for broken ribs. "I'm not going to stop wearing them. But, uh, it's appreciated."

"Alright." Andrea smiles softly at him. Slowly she raises her hand making the boy look up from the food to her blue eyes. Her fingers brush softly against the blonde messy hair. It's quick yet slow and rehearsed. Andrew staring into the warm blue eyes of his younger sister as he allowed her to somewhat touch him. Seconds after Andrea puts her hand back on the table. Her lips moving to draw a sad yet thankful smile. "Thanks, 'Drew."

The boy nods. He pushes himself away from her and walking to dumb the extra milk from the cereals on the sink. He knocked on Kevin's room, letting him know that the conversation was over before moving to the couch in front of the TV.

Half an hour later Aaron and Nicky came back to their dorms. The boys greeted the Minyard girl before kicking Andrew off the couch to play videogames. The boy moved to the window to take a smoke. Andrea observed the scene, absently sketching it on a piece of paper she had taken from their room.

But the sound of the locked door opening made them all look up. At the door stood the new fox, looking at them as if they weren't meant to be inside the room. Andrea pushed the sheet of paper away from her, staring at the boy.

Andre was the first one to talk, making a comment about how he had missed the correct room. Nicky and Aaron switched to German to discuss the issue with the locked door. Not that it was really hard to pick that lock, Andrew had picked hers before she decided to give him and Aaron a key –much cheaper than repairing the lock each time Andrew felt like dropping in.

But her attention peaked when Neil spoke. The accusing words flying from his mouth pointed to Kevin. It wasn't the accusation or the tome that interested Andrea. It was the French. For all she knew about Neil –which wasn't much– she couldn't have imagined he spoke French.

She moves to look at Andrew whose attention was on the two of them. Aaron and Nicky looked at her with raised eyebrows, waiting for a translation.

"Wow, another one of Neil's many talents. How many can one man have?" Andrew asks but gets wildly ignored.

But then Neil says something that makes Kevin tense. _I know how scared you are about the district change, but I've had enough. Andrew is going to find out about it at tonight's meeting._ A district change. Whose? Not the Foxes, that's for sure. Who could Kevin be scared of? Scared to face at Court? Edgar Allen.

Andrea tensed just thinking about it. She knew as much as Andrew had been willing to tell her. She knew who Kevin's family was. Who the Moriyama were and what they did. She knew what Riko Moriyama did to Kevin. She had witnessed the pain, anger and frustration coming from the Day boy when he couldn't handle a shot. And when her eyes met Kevin's she saw burning anger being born within them. Not towards her but to the situation maybe. Definitively towards Neil.

"You worry about your incompetence. I'll worry about Andrew." Kevin says with gritted teeth.

"You'd better. Put a leash on your pet monster or I will." Neil says and Andrea slams her hand on the table.

The next moments were fast and blurry. Kevin laughing at Neil and calling him a child. Neil running away from a furious Kevin. The boys looking at her before she run out the door, shaking her head. Kevin had a short temper, they all knew it, but he wasn't one to get so angry at a newbie so fast. He was better at manipulating them into knowing their place. But Neil had pushed it. He had said the word he knew would hurt Kevin the most. _Cripple._

When they arrived at the scene Kevin had slammed Neil against the wall, his hand on the boy's neck as Neil tried to get him off. Nicky looked at the scene not knowing how to act. His eyes moved from them to Andrea to Andrew –who didn't look like he planned to get in between.

He didn't have to; Matt appeared and wrapped an arm around his neck bringing him down. It was an ugly view and the angle Matt had Kevin on didn't look any more pleasant. Nicky was the one to speak, trying to get them all to relax.

Kevin dropped one hand and kicked Matt on the gut, making the boy tighten his grip on Kevin. Kevin finally let go of Neil and Matt pushed him away but Day was fast to swing at Matt. He defected it and punched him back, sending him some steps back.

Before Matt could punch Kevin again, Andre took a step forward getting in between them. They all knew what that meant. End of the fight unless Matt wanted to go against Andrew –which was something they all avoided as much as possible.

Kevin glares at her, knowing she understood the fight. He knew she had made the connecting of why he looked as if he had spent the night crying. Which she was sure he had, now more than ever. She knew Kevin's old team was coming back and she knew that Andrew didn't, which was in itself a new problem.

The fight comes to and end and the boys retire back to the room. Dan grabs Matt who invites Neil to the girl's room. Before walking into the room the couple offers her a smile, she wasn't part of their group but she was civil with them, she respected Dan and she always thought Matt was rather sweet.

"Is everything okay?"

"No, I don't think it is." Andrea sights, rubbing her eyes before looking at Renee.

Renee's white hair was shorter than the last time she saw her, the colorful dye on the ends brighter too. She held that peaceful look on her eyes that always made her feel better. She liked her. Renee had been the first friend Andrew made, one of the only people he trusted. He had introduced them, and then he had threatened her when he found them kissing on his sister's couch. It wasn't a serious threat, just like it wasn't a serious relationship. But Andrew had grown to play older brother with her, and she let him play it. Even if he dind't like to admit it, Andrea knew he liked the role.

"Do you wanna talk?"

"I'm fine, blondie." She smiles grabbing her hand and squeezing it. "Nice summer?"

"Home's nice. I love it there but I got bored at the end. I'm not used to that much peace."

"We never are." She jokes before Dan they hear Dan call for the short haired girl. "Keep an eye on him out there."

"I will." By the look Renee gave her she knew who she meant. Renee was a special member of the Inner Circle –as Nicky had one called them- She didn't usually hang out with them, but she was tight with Andrew and Andrea. She was a pond between the two groups that made the Foxes team. She held them together most of the time –with some help of course.

When Andrea comes back inside her brothers and Nicky are talking to Kevin, who ignores them as he takes a swing of the vodka on hand. Aaron checks the phone, telling them they better go if they want to avoid Coach's lecture on punctuality.

Nicky follows him outside, Andrew calls for Kevin who asks him for a second. Sending a look to his sister he closes the door behind him, granting the boy his time to get himself together again.

"So you were crying."

"I don't want to do this now." Kevin says, the words heavy with anger but still sounded like a plea.

"Kevin. Talk to me, Day. I can help you." Andrea says, sitting on the table so she can have some ground on the boy leaning against the kitchen's counter.

"Why? Why would you want to help me?"

"Because for better or worse, you're part of this." She motions around the room. "You're part of Andrew and Aaron and Nicky. So you're as good as extended family. Edgar Allen is coming, right? That's what Neil meant. Are they taking you?"

"I don't know." He whispers, leaving the bottle on the counter and running his hands though his thick black hair. "Maybe. They could buy me."

"I could buy you, you're not that expensive." She says as a matter of fact. "Andrew's gonna ask you for how long you've known. So?"

"May."

"You're fucked." Andrea says. "He's going to be hurt, not that he'd show it anyways. You're his best friend, you should have told him!"

"I know. Make him help me. Help me."

The blonde girl froze. He was asking her for help. Help with Andrew. Help with the Moriyama. In how much she could she get? They were powerful and rich. But so was her mother. She had money and the means. She knew Alicia had some powerful friends in the States as much as she did in Europe. She could but him too, that was a joke but she could. He was on a scholarship, all the Foxes were. She could pay the scholarship, make him hers to keep.

"Andrew will help you. He promised it and he hardly likes to break promises. He won't like it that I knew before him. I won't tell but he'll know. He always knows." Andrea says before reaching for the phone on her back pocket. "I could ask Alicia for help. But I'll have to talk with Andrew first. You're his; I'm not going behind his back with you."

"Okay." Kevin whispers. His green eyes, usually so calculating and bright, felt hollowed.

Andrea couldn't help but feel for him. She knew what Riko and Edgar Allen did to him. She had crashed with the boy's enough times to hear him scream himself awake form nightmares. She had seen him lost his temper when his hand couldn't keep up with his mind and his rage. She knew he drank himself to oblivion to forget about it all, to forget about his broken hand, his shattered dreams, his nightmares and scars that ran deeper than just skin.

Watching him destroy himself like that reminded her younger self. The insecure sixteen years old Andy who drank too much, hoping it would make the pain go away. She had never spoken about it with Kevin –not with anyone but her family and Renee– but she knew too what it felt like to have hands leave bruising memories on skin.

Stepping closer to him she let her hand rest on his naked forearm, feeling his warmth and listening to his heavy breathing. "It will be okay. I promise. They won't' take you away. We won't let them. Okay?"

Kevin nods softly, scared green eyes meeting comforting blue ones. The sound of a knock on the door makes them break away. Andrea takes several steps away, coming to rest against the dinner table. Kevin walks past her, but before he turns the doorknob he glares at her, offering her another gentle nod of his head. A silent _thank you_.

Andrea falls on her bed. Her head had beginning to hurt. Nicky had sent her a message, telling her that Andrew and Kevin had disappeared. She had already seen that coming. Andrew would take care of him –while also pissing him off a bit for not telling him, but he'd be alright.

Lighting up a cigarette she takes a drag as she waits for the line to pick up. When it finally connects she sits up, taking the cigarette from her lips and blowing he smoke before speaking to the man on the other side of the line.

" _Hej_ , my name's Andrea Hogh-Minyard. Alicia's daughter, yes. I require your services. I need you find out everything about a boy. Neil Josten. Millport, Arizona. Yes. _Vær så venlig_." 


	6. chapter four: eden's twilight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> as always, this is coming very late and all that jazz :)

Friday arrived faster than Andrea had planned. After Kevin told everyone about the Ravens invading their territory he locked himself in his room under the supervision of Aaron. Andrew stayed at Wymack's that night. Coach wanted to supervise that even after the news Andrew would take his drugs. Andrea drove to his place after the reunion and crashed on the mini couch, wanting to keep an eye on Andrew.

Andrew had asked Nicky to get clothes for Neil, due to the poor boy looking like he hadn't been to a mall in years. Eden wasn't the fanciest place, but they did have a reputation to maintain. Nicky had begged her to go with him, appealing to the little time she spent with "her favorite cousin" over the time she spent watching over her brothers. Andrea accepted, not wanting to hear Nicky whine about her showing preference to the other two boys.

They had picked some black jeans and a black long sleeved turtleneck shirt. Andrew insisted they all wore black for their journeys to Eden, and nobody really argued with it. Black was always classy, and it didn't flash too much under the club's lights. Last thing they needed was more bad press for underage drinking. Especially if it involved Andrew or Kevin.

She had spent the day with Renee, picking her up from practice and inviting her to the restaurant she had wanted to try before summer break. She had extended the invitation to the other girls, but both declined it. Dan wanted to send some time with Matt before starting the harder practice regime and Allison wasn't too interested either. Even if Renee and Andrea were close, the distance between her and the other two girls. Mostly because the love the upperclassmen had for calling Andrew's lot "the Monsters". They usually didn't hang out if Renee didn't suggest it.

"You can come if you want. I could distract myself from babysitting."

"Andrew didn't invite me."

"I'm inviting you." Andrea says stealing a bit of Renee's dessert. "You crash in my room; the bed's big enough for both of us. Wouldn't be the first time."

"Thank you, but I'll stay here. We can do a movie night Saturday if you want." The short haired girl offers when Andrea pouts.

"Fine, but I get to choose the first one."

"Deal." Renee agrees and pushes Andrea's spoon away with hers and claims the last of the chocolate ice cream she hadn't originally planned to share. "This year's going to be different. I can feel it."

"I don't like different."

"It's not always bad. Getting Nicky and your brothers was different from the life you had grown and you love them."

"That's different. It took Nicky years to get to this middle ground of having the three of us together. And Alicia helped to adjust a lot. She was more enthusiastic about me having an extended family than I was."

"It's not hard being more enthusiastic than you, Andy."

"Rude." Andrea gasps, earning an honest laugh from the white haired girl. Somehow Renee always made her feel good, peaceful even. Even though she was two years older they connected immediately, heart and soul. This was her last year at Palmetto, and Andrea wasn't ready to say goodbye to her best friend. "I'm gonna miss you."

"Me too. But as soon as I come back from the Peace Corps, I'm coming to visit. It's going to be weird not having you all around all the time."

"Sounds like a dream to me." Renee rolls her eyes amused at her fake "i-don't-care" demeanor. "Well, get ready to get calls from me anytime Drew annoys me."

"Your phone bill will be spectacular then."

"Perks of being rich is that I can afford international calls."

Once their lunch date ended and Allison stole Renee for her, already complaining about something Seth had done or said, Andrea locked herself in her dorm. Eden was hours away and nobody was going to bother her until then.

These moments of peace were often rare, and sometimes it even felt weird. Over the last years she had grown used to the headache that her brothers and cousin were. When Andrea agreed to take a flight and meet Aaron and Nicky, she didn't know she was signing up for a life of eye rolling and useless discussions. Not that she minded, she wouldn't have them any other way.

Spending the night at Eden's meant babysitting. Andrew usually took a couple of shots until he disappeared with Ronan for a while, only to come back and sit next to her. Nicky was older, not necessarily wiser but could be more trusted in Eden. She knew his routine at the bar anyways. Drink and dance, maybe kiss or get a blowjob in the bathroom but nothing to worry her. Her attention was now usually split between her other brother and the tall guy.

Keeping an eye on Aaron, making sure he didn't take on anything people would offer. Make sure he didn't drink too much. Make sure he drank water from time to time and that he didn't run his mouth. Eden was a gay bar, even if it wasn't explicitly expelled out, and Aaron needed to mind his words there.

Then Kevin. There were multiple reasons why she felt the need to keep an eye on him, even if she couldn't admit why. The first and more evident was his alcoholism. Kevin Day could empty a bottle of vodka in record time and still ask for another. Andrea didn't think he necessarily liked it, she had heard him vomit one too many times in their Columbia bathroom, but she did know he thought he needed it. It helped stop thinking about his hand, about his trauma and about Riko. He had never told, not explicitly, but he had drunken babble about it to her once or twice.

There was also the fact that he was painfully handsome. This wasn't something Andrea would admit, even thought she had eyes, but there was no denying it. She had heard people in class whisper about him in various scenarios, usually sexual and all hypothetical since it was hard to get Kevin's attention out of the Foxhole Court. But people noticed him and Eden was no different place. So she always kept her eye out for him, beauty and alcohol always attracted unwanted attention.

She didn't like playing babysitter, but she couldn't help it either.

It was Kevin who knocked on her dorm's door a couple of hours later. The messily styled hair and emerald eyes complementing the black shirt tucked into his black pants. He was leaning against the frame, his tall figure towering comically over the blonde girl -that even with high heels was very much shorter. His face was covered with his usual frown, the tattooed 2 on his cheekbone visible as always.

"Did you get lost?"

"They sent me to get you. Why are you taking so long?"

"I'm almost done." Andrea cuts him, turning around to grab the red lipstick standing on the table.

Ignoring the boy's stare the blonde girl walks to the mirror, stepping close to make sure her make-up wouldn't get messed by the lipstick. When she got the red lip she wanted, she stepped backwards, looking for any possible imperfections.

Her hair was done in natural waves, falling perfectly to her back and a few locks on the front. The dark eyeshadow and eyeliner made her blue eyes bigger and the red lipstick complimented the bold look. Following Andrew's goth aesthetic, she wore black. A low cut black bodysuit with some lace lines on the front and high waist black pants, ending just above the bottom of her high heels.

"What do you think?"

"I've seen better."

"Is that why you're staring?" Andrea asks, a petty smirk on her face. She grabs the purse for the night and a bag with comfortable clothes for tomorrow's drive. Jingling the keys in front of him she pushes past the boy. "Close the door and your mouth Day, you have a girlfriend and I have standards. Let's go."

When they walk outside the Tower Nicky is the first one to greet her, whistling and complimenting the clothes, as he tended to do with anything she bought.

"What did I miss?"

"Josten has blue eyes, Nicky commented and Andrew threatened." Aaron says, grabbing the bag for her and throwing it on the trunk.

"So nothing much."

"Stop talking. Get in."

"Bossy." Andrea says, making Andrew touch his chest as if to signal how much that did hurt him. Andrea sticks her tongue out at him and gets on the car hearing Nicky laugh at them.

The drive is slow as always. Nicky drives and Kevin, being on the front seat, chooses one of the stations. Andrea sings softly to the music while she scrolls through her phone, she seats between Aaron's legs as this one listens to her already half-asleep. Neil seats between them and a fully sleeping Andrew.

"Wake Andrew up, will you? Preferably without touching him."

"What?" Aaron asks, voice rough from his previous sleepy state.

"I can't remember which exit we decided was the shortcut. Any of you?"

"Wasn't paying attention." Andrea replies before turning to look at Neil. "Let me do-"

But Andrew's violent jerk and his elbow on Neil's stomach cuts her off. Aaron had pushed him on the shoulder, waking him in one of the worse ways anyone could wake Andrew up.

"It." Andrea finishes, elbowing softly Aaron.

"Exit."

"Not yet. It's the exit that has Waffle House."

Andrea doesn't hear Nicky's comment, her eyes following Andrew's and falling upon his shaking hands. There wasn't much light from the phone's screen was enough to let her have a glimpse of it.

"Andrew?"

"Nicky." Andrew warned him.

"We're almost there."

"Pull over."

"We're on an exit ramp."

"You want him to throw up inside the car?" Her cousin doesn't argue and pulls onto the tiny shoulder. Horns sound violently around them but none of them care much about it. Their attention was very much focused on Andrew's guts being emptied.

"Where are your crackers?"

"He took them earlier." Kevin says. Andrea rolls her eyes in the darkness, of course he did take them all.

"All of them? Jesus, Andrew."

"Shut up." Andrew shuts down Nicky, spatting a couple of times before getting back on the car. "Just get us there."

Sweeties was five minutes away and nobody complained on the way there. They all got out of the car, waiting on the line to get a seat and waiting for Nicky to find a spot for the car. Andrea steps closer to the sick triplet, letting a little more space between them than usual.

"You okay?"

"Don't ask stupid questions." Andrew answers, grabbing two cracker packets and eating them. The girl only sighs, shaking her head softly.

"Let him be, he's an asshole."

"You're not too far behind." She tells the other Minyard who flicks her off.

When Nicky arrives and their special order finally comes around, Andrew is fast to grab two packets of dust. They all eat in silence, not really bothering to try and initiate a conversation. None of the triplets were really in the mood for a conversation, all for different reasons but all as silent as only they could be.

When they get back on the car and Eden's Twilight finally makes its appearance she can see Nicky smile. He loved the club, and everyone in it loved him. He had made a lot of friends when they worked there to cover bills.

He had been too polite to take Alicia on her offer of taking care of the bills for the Columbia house. Alicia had insisted, of course, but he hadn't let her. So Andrea had started to make them gifts whenever she would stay there. Buying them a lot of clothes and other spoils for their birthdays, replacing the fridge when it broke, paying her part of the water bill (and a little more) the summers when she took too long on the bath... Anything to help the poor eighteen years old to have less on his shoulders. Alicia had always praised Nicky for his strength, but she was also conscious that he had been a child and it wasn't something he should've needed to worry about. None of them should've.

Andrew led the way into the club. The colorful lights, overly loud music and mix of alcohol and sweat made Andrea smile. It reminded her somewhat of Los Angeles and the parties she had attended and throw when her mother was out of town.

Soon after finding a table Andrew and Neil disappear to get their drinks, taking extra time for Andrew to get Roland. Aaron was quick to lose himself on his phone, making Andrea smile sadly. She was happy of him, happy he had a crush and happy that crush looked at him like he hung the moon and stars. But she said of the future outcome. They had made a deal, the three of them, and it wasn't a deal that could be broken without fights and tears.

"Okay what's wrong with you?"

"Excuse you?"

"You look like you smelled shit. Usually you're excited to be here." Kevin says, rolling his eyes at the taunting smile forming on the girl's lips.

"Careful Day, someone hears they may think you've been noticing me."

"You're loud and rude and obnoxious. It's hard to tune you out. Believe me, I've tried."

"If you must know," Andrea says, pushing her hair out of her face. "Just like with Matt, I'm not okay with the whole "let's drug people at a club" scenario."

"I thought you didn't like him."

"I don't have to want to suck his dick to know it's fucked up." She replies, ignoring the roll of his eyes at her words. "I'm a woman. Drugs at a club and walking at night alone are warning tales I've heard about since I was thirteen. I get why Andrew needs to do it, but it doesn't make feel any better about it."

If the green-eyed boy had wanted to say something Nicky, Andrew, Neil and their drinks interrupted them. Aaron his fast to shove his phone on his pocket and grab one of the drinks. Andrew gives his sister's hers earning a small smile from her.

Soon enough the dust packets followed. Andrew gave one to Nikcky and Aaron, Kevin grabbing his from the table. Andrew's eyes landed on Andrea who softly shakes her head, declining the drugs. She always did it, and Andrew always knew she'd say no. Just like he knew she wouldn't get any drinks with alcohol. She was sober, and she had been for the past three years.

Neil declined the drugs too -which made the girl laugh bitterly- and started an argument about drugs and the future and righteousness with Andrew. But that's when Neil noticed it. The taste, the rush. The panicked look on his face made her look to the side, eyes meeting Kevin's who held her stare.

After some low level typical violence Neil ran to the dancefloor, followed by Nicky. Aaron went to get more drinks for them all and Andrew had banished. Only Kevin and her reminded on the table. Her eyes were fast to scanner for her cousin. When she found them, she didn't like what she was seeing. Not one fucking bit.

"Son of a bitch." She whispers under her breath. "Where's Aaron?"

"Third blonde to the left." Kevin answers drowning the last of the drinks.

"Can I trust you to keep an eye on him for two minutes?"

"He's an adult and the amount of faith you have on me is inspiring." He answers dryly yet slowly. He had taken a couple of the shots and drinks.

"Around alcohol I don't trust you to know how to lace your shoes. Can you do it?"

"Yes, Andrea, I can."

And with she walked to the dance floor, moving through the mass of sweaty and dancing bodies until she found her cousin. Andrea stopped, scanning around the club until she saw Andrew and Neil talking, although the latter looked like he was ready to pass out, but he wasn't alone. Andrea grabbed her cousin's wrist, shoving him to a calmer place with her.

"What-"

"No. Shut up, listen. Nicholas Esteban Hemmick you are fucking lucky Andrew didn't see that. Are you stupid? He pulls a knife on you because you talk shit and then you kiss Neil? While he's drugged?"

"I-I had to give him the dust."

"You should have thought of another way!" Andrea snaps before taking a deep breath and calming down. "You keep your hands to yourself. I don't need to deal with you and Andrew more than I will need to deal with Wymack and Abby for being accomplice on this shitshow. You hear me?"

"Yes."

"Good. Go dance or drink or whatever." Andrea dismisses him and Nicky obeys easily. The short girl runs a hand through her hair, already stressed. Now she really regrets not taking Renee's offer of a girl's night in. This whole night was taking years from her.

When she finally makes it back to the table she finds Aaron and Kevin talking with drinks in their hands. Aaron looks ready to run as Kevin rants about whatever had taken his interest now. By the slow way he's talking and the drag on his voice -which now was gotten deeper- he's had quite a few. Aaron doesn't look as bad, but he hasn't told Kevin to fuck off yet, so he shouldn't be far off.

"Took you long enough."

" _Ferme ta guele_." She answers him in French, not bothering to look at Aaron when he protested. She was annoyed by them all.

"Rude."

But her phone buzzes, shining bright against the table as the message pops up. Three sentences that had made her both want to smile and kill someone.

_"Get Aaron and Kevin. We have an unconscious Neil. 2' at the door."_


End file.
